Grand Magic Games X793
by On Hiatus Forever
Summary: It has been two years since Fairy Tail's comeback and victory at the X791 Grand Magic Games. The fairies have been crowned Fiore's strongest guild, but what happens when new guilds, Legal and Dark, emerge and begin to gather reputations all around Fiore? What is the secret of the Dark Guild, Occult Hand? Come join our heroes, the Fairy Tail Guild and their adventures in Crocus!
1. We Aimed For The Top

**Chapter 1: We aimed for the top…and we reached it!**

_Fairy Tail has overcome many struggles. They've fought the Balam Alliance, squared off with the elite soldiers of Edolas, beat the twin dragons of Sabertooth and even fought against real dragons; they've run against time and saved the world. _

_ It's been two years since Fairy Tail's victory at the Grand Magic Games and the world has erupted. Applause boomed like thunder and the earth shook for days. The waves of the sea crashed against the seashore. Many were inspired, many were scared and many were captivated by the Fairies' comeback.  
X792 was known as the year of "spreading wildfires" a plethora of guilds have spread across Fiore. Minotaur Horn…Siren Wing…Satyr Torc…White Totem…Sentinel Dungeon…Maroon Centaur…these are the guilds that were established in X792 by a number of new masters. _

_ They all were inspired by Fairy Tail's performance. These guilds have become a new generation of magicians. A new generation to have their turn at shaking the world. _

_ It's the year X793 and a new era has begun…a new Grand Magic Games tournament._

"Give it back Natsu!" "No way it's your fault for never wearing pants!" "Piss off pinky!" "What did you say!?" "You heard me!" "You're gonna get it now, you freaky stripper!" "Say that one more time!" "ENOUGH," Erza Scarlet's booming voice rang throughout the guild hall.

The busty, scarlet mage stepped between the two quarreling boys and literally knocked some sense into them. Erza Scarlet was a very well-endowed and formidable woman of 21 years old. "Stop fighting! You're going to make the Master lose all of his hair!" Natsu, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer wouldn't go down without a fight. "He started it Erza! Besides the Master _has_ lost all of his hair!" This statement triggered an annoyed response from Makarov Dreyar, the Guildmaster of Fairy Tail who was pushing the age of 91 years old.

"I am not old! I am as fit as a fiddle! Hell, I'll show you now!" The short, white haired master of Fairy Tail jumped down from the counter he sat on and rushed over to Gray Fullbuster. "Gah!" Makarov fell over and rolled around in pain. "Yo Ojiisan you okay?" The aforementioned Fullbuster walked over to the crouched over elder.

Gray Fullbuster was a well-built, fair skinned and often shirtless, Ice Mage with a clam demeanor. The equally strong, fair skinned Natsu Dragneel was a more…hands on type of magician. "Master!" Mirajane Strauss, the guild's resident white haired, blue eyed beauty ran over to Makarov. "Gahhh…it's my damn back…if I was three years younger I would be able to kick the crap out of you brats." Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane's younger sister with the same hair colored laughed, "I'm sure you could master." Elfman Strauss, the only boy of the Strauss family triplets yelled out, "MAN up Master! We're the strongest! We are men!" Elfman shouted and pumped his fists while Lisanna giggled and Mirajane struggled to pull the old man back on his feet.

"Sure is lively around here!" Lucy Heartfillia, the blonde and curvaceous Stellar Spirit Mage spoke to two petite blue haired girls. "Yeah! Sure is…" "Natsu-san! Stop fighting!" Levy McGarden and Wendy Marvell sat on top of higher barstools than the blonde mage, both compensating for height differences. "Kyah! Natsu-san!" Wendy Marvell was a short, skinny and flat-chested Sky Dragon Slayer with a slight inferiority complex to other women. The 14 year-old bluenette almost hopped off of her stool to pull Natsu off of Erza and Gray, who were locked in some sort of Mêlée à Trois. The girl who sat next to her, Levy McGarden was an equally short, equally as flat yet slightly more self-conscious Solid Script Mage.

Levy was clearly starting to get annoyed with Gajeel Redfox's teasing. He'd always call her "shrimp" or "shorty" it just seemed to piss Levy off to no extent. You didn't call Levy McGarden short unless you wanted a Solid Script: Iron shoved where the sun don't shine.

"Gray, Natsu, cut it out!" "Stop it you two!" "Geez…get a room" "WHAT!?" Natsu and Gray exclaimed in unison while being pummeled, "who said that!?" A large cackle came from a table near the far end of the room. Bickslow, Evergreen, Freed Justine and Laxus were having a jolly time making japes at the younger mages.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, such youthful energy and such a shame it is always wasted," Evergreen, a brown haired and very attractive woman in her early-twenties brushed her long locks back as she talked. Beside her sat Freed Justine, a skinny male with even longer green hair, although he did cut it annually. Besides them both was the grandson of Makarov Dreyar, Laxus, whose bright blonde hair and unforgettable scar (located on his right eye; shaped like a lightning bolt) distinguished him from the other S-Class wizards.

Although the true culprit was Bickslow, a mildly muscular man with broad shoulders wearing a metal visor. This visor was reminiscent of a medieval sallet, the visor was essential for keeping the cackling mage's Figure Eyes in check. Bickslow laughed maniacally as his "babies," his magically controlled dolls, spun around yelling "room! Room! Room!" Lisanna giggled a bit and began laughing after she saw Gray attempt to punch Bickslow but instead got a fistful of Erza Scarlet's Heart Kreuz armor.

Bickslow cackled like an absolute psychopath while Freed Justine and Evergreen argued about whose hair had the most volume. The very beautiful, purple haired beauties named Kinana and Laki Oiletta talked with Max Alors and Warren Rocko about missions. The "pleasantly plump" Droy and the "hyped-up" Jet bickered with Gajeel Redfox, the aforementioned black haired Iron Dragon Slayer. Pantherlily, Carla and Happy the talking cats who were colored black, white and blue, respectively; yelled back and forth about fish, kiwi and many other strange subjects. Juvia Lockser, the eccentric blue haired Water Mage conversed with Cana Alberona; the brown haired and often drunk, Card Mage.

Meanwhile, Mirajane Strauss was still helping the Master back onto his feet as he kept on falling each time. "Master! Please rest for a bit!" "Rrrr…" The noise across the guild was starting to really annoy Makarov, who grabbed onto his cane (which he hated having) and stood up back onto his feet. "THAT'S ENOUGH BRATS!" The whole guild hall went silent.

"QUIET! ALL OF YOU! ROMEO WILL BE BACK ANYTIME NOW WITH BISCA AND ALZACK WITH AN ANNOUNCEMENT SO SHUT UP!" "Sorry master…" the "brats" all said in unison.

Makarov Dreyar smiled apologetically, "the noise and all the fighting is annoying, but it makes Fairy Tail what it is, without it we wouldn't be Fairy Tail." On that note the Master help up his index finger as a sort of guild-wide hand gesture. Everyone in the guild cheered and drank happily until the doors burst open. A very excited Romeo ran in with the married couple, Bisca and Alzack, who were holding the hands of their daughter, Asuka.

"Guys! It's here! Natsu-nii, everyone. Gather around!" Romeo ran to the nearest table and sat down in a hurry, slamming down a flyer on the table. "Eh?" "Whattya got there Romeo?" Macao and Wakaba, the two "old farts" of the guild walked down from the second floor to greet everyone. Macao with his blue mustache and dark hair accompanied Wakaba, his best friend, with his squinted eyes and slicked back light brown hair. The two sat down next to Kinana and Laki. The guild master hopped on top of a barstool to get a load of the action.  
"Hm?" Gajeel Redfox looked mildly interested for once, putting aside the drain pipe he was eating to get a good look at the flyer.  
"It's the flyer for the-" "No way!" "We're gonna participate this year right?" "Hell yeah we are!" Excited shouts arose from the guild members as a crowd formed around Romeo. "Cool!" Natsu said as Happy, his cat companion, flew on his shoulder. "That's right! It's the flyer for the X793 Grand Magic Games!" Romeo pumped his fist in the air while Wendy jumped up ecstatically. "Yay! We're gonna participate this year…" "…and win!" Lucy and Wendy high fived while Gray and Loki, who did an impromptu appearance from the gate, did a fist bump. "…blondie…" Part of the room went silent as a pale skinned woman with long dark red hair walked up behind Lucy. "Oh hey Flare!" Lucy smiled as best she could at her former tormentor, "you excited for the games?"

Flare smiled, "y-yeah…" Prompting a grin and thumbs up from Lucy.

Flare Corona was once a member of the guild, Raven Tail, a former dark guild led by the malicious Ivan Dreyar. Ivan Dreyar was the son of Makarov Dreyar and after a bunch of reckless and dangerous actions, he was kicked out of Fairy Tail. Hatred and strife engulfed Ivan as he implanted lacrima in his only son, Laxus, in the hopes of harvesting it later when it matured; an act that would have killed the boy.

Flare herself was once a mean and vicious woman who had threatened Lucy and Asuka. Even going as far as to publically humiliate Lucy when the blonde tried to surrender during the X791 Grand Magic Games.

Although Flare didn't know any better. She was raised by the giants in Sun Village, later leaving them to find people of her own size. When she met Ivan Dreyar and the rest of the members of Raven Tail, she joined happily without even knowing the extent of their malicious and sadistic personalities; something she just assumed was normal for people outside of her village. Eventually after suffering abuse and frequent beatings from Alexei…er…Ivan Dreyar, her former guild master. She eventually quit Raven Tail upon the guild's disqualification from the Grand Magic Games and decided that she needed to change. Flare was taken into questioning by the Rune Knights, Fiore's own civil force that prevented crime.

After realizing the extent of her actions, Flare felt terrible and cried endlessly. She sought out therapy and even followed Lucy to Ryuzetsu Land to apologize to her. Flare was eventually found taking advantage of the Fairy Tail's bathing facilities where she was mistaken by Erza. An enraged Cana attempted to attack her but was stopped by Lucy. After Lucy stood up for Flare, who had no place to go, she suggested that Flare speak with Master Makarov about joining Fairy Tail. Initially refusing, Flare started to walk off before Lucy stopped her trying to convince her to stay.

The red head was greeted with an icy response from well…everyone. She asked to speak with Makarov alone, only to have Erza and Mirajane tag along to. The pale woman apologized profusely and didn't fight back when Erza smacked her. Makarov held Erza back and let Flare explain her case. After learning of Ivan's abusive ways, Makarov took pity on her and let her into the guild.

"A wayward young woman stands before us asking for shelter, for comfort, for a home…who are we to turn her away?" After much convincing from Makarov and Lucy, the guild began to accept Flare; ironically it was Asuka who first accepted Flare. A few piggy back rides and peekaboo sessions soon made Miss Corona one of Asuka's favorite playmates. Then the rest is history.

Flare had proven herself loyal and had become a good friend of most members of the guild. She still didn't quite fit in and despite Lucy's urging, still avoided girls' night to the best of her ability. "Hey Flare! Ready to kick some ass?" Natsu laughed with the same psychotic nature as Bickslow as he and Happy danced around. "Heehee! I bet Saber's gonna be there too!" Happy flew around with his large white wings.

"Ugh…male cat…so rowdy" Carla, the only female exceed and the white colored cat, sipped tea with Pantherlily while the others talked about the games. Pantherlily grinned, "Heh, his name suits him."

"Ojiisan! We gotta compete this year! We won last year too and I bet we can win this year!" Romeo gave a thumbs up to Makarov who grinned and patted Romeo on the head. "Oh we're going to compete this year…and we are going beat the competition." The guild roared in approval, drinks and tables flying everywhere. "Besides, it might be fun with all these new guilds popping up," Erza smiled while Gray looked for his shirt.

"I doubt the competition can even compete with us…" Droy said with a mouthful of large chicken leg. "Yeah, nobody can beat Fairy Tail!" Jet rose his glass high in agreement with Nab and Warren.  
"…and so we aim for the top once more, this should be interesting, hm!" Reedus Jonah, the best painter of the guild grinned ear to ear as he painted his newest moral, _"Ode to Glory."_

An ode to glory indeed….**knock knock! **

"Hm?" "Huh?" What?" The celebration was cut short by a knock at the door. "Is that Romeo?" Natsu replied as he scratched his head. "Romeo's already here!" Lucy said while smacking the Fire Dragon Slayer on the head. Makarov Dreyar hopped off his barstool and used his cane to hobble his way to the doorway.

He opened the door and standing there was a girl even shorter than Wendy, with hair as red as fire and fierce, dark hazel eyes. "Hello young lady, how may I help you?" "…where's the master of Fairy Tail?" The girl spoke with a serious tone, ignoring the glances from the guild members. "I am actually the guild master, is there something you would like to talk to me about?"

The girl was silent for a moment as if contemplating something. Then she leaned towards the master and whispered something in his ear. "I see…oh? Very interesting…well I am sorry to hear that...yes we can talk in private. Erza! Mirajane! Come with me for a minute," The master then limped through the room with Erza, Mirajane and the young girl following him. They walked up the stairs to the second floor and walked into a room in the middle of the hallway.

The door shut…and there was silence. Not even a pin drop was heard for five minutes.

"Who was that?" Happy asked. "What did she want to talk to the master about," Gray scratched his neck while searching for his pants. "I have no idea," Cana said while guzzling down a barrel of booze. "She looked kinda scary…" Droy tore at his chicken leg while the other members looked at him strangely, "scary! She's scary for a kid! Heheh, not that she scares me right Levy-chan?"  
Levy McGarden stood silent for a moment. "Well, whatever she wanted to talk to master about is not of our business."

Reedus Jonah sat in the back of the guild hall sketching wildly on a new canvas. He was not drawing a picture of Fairy's Tail victory at the Grand Magic Games nor the celebratory drinking. But instead he was drawing a picture of the girl. He didn't know why but he only thought of one title for the picture:

"_Sisterhood…"_

**(Author's Note): Hello everybody. Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it because there are more chapters to come. In the next chapter we might get a glimpse of one of the new guilds that were mentioned in the story :)**

**Please leave reviews (I love feedback) and give me your thoughts on the story! :D**


	2. Maroon Centaur, Moonlight Hunters

**The ones who hunt in the moonlight, Maroon Centaur!**

There are many different towns across the great nation of Fire. Magnolia...Clover...The City without Sound...all prominent towns that are the home to thousands.

However, the town that is the most important at this moment is not great nor prominent at all.  
Shirotsume Town, the home too many guilds including (but not limited to) mercenary, alchemist, apothecary and of course, mage guilds.

In Shirotsume, there was only one guild that reigned supreme. One guild that bested the likes of White Totem and Crimson Devastators. One guild which the larger and more reputable guilds had looked down upon.

Maroon Centaur, the representative guild of Shirotsume Town. The ones who hunt in the moonlight. Maroon Centaur was a guild founded by two former Blue Pegasus mages who had left the guild many years earlier. Although, only one of these founding "fathers" was known. The other founder had seemingly disappeared from the face of Earth land.

Inside was a small guild hall no bigger than Fairy Tail's small windmill-esque guild hall X791. The building was essentially a broken down clock tower. Most likely destroyed by some large, rambunctious guild (most likely Fairy Tail). The walls had chipped paint, the wooden door's hinges were rusty and worn-down.

The building was crème colored with vines growing all over the building. The clock and bell had stopped working for over a year now.

The interior was no greater than the exterior. There were about three wooden tables with a small amount of chairs. There was a bar at the front of the guild, which all respectable guilds needed contrary to popular opinion. There was a second and third floor, both off-limits to mages of a lower rank than S-Class.

At the front of the guild sat a small, gray-haired woman with her hair tied into a bun; and a beige colored kimono with dull black sandals. She was holding onto a large wooden caduceus, grinning widely. This woman is Yumi Miyazaki, guild master of Maroon Centaur. Standing next to her is her silver-haired daughter, Yue Miyazaki, S-Class Mage.

"Mother?" Yue said as she looked out across the nearly empty guild, "...its dreadfully quiet here." "Yes, although it won't be when the others arrive."

Yumi Miyazaki hopped off of the bar counter. She was currently 84, nearing the age of retirement. She had been an active mage for many years now although Maroon Centaur was only founded in X792. In her current situation, Yumi couldn't imagine retiring for at least five years now. Her guild was still getting started, with only thirteen members including both her and her daughter.

Nobody would suspect that the very well-endowed and beautiful, Yue Miyazaki, would be forty four years old. Most people suspected that she was Yumi's youthful granddaughter instead of her middle-aged daughter.

A slender figure, bubbly personality and overall beauty would only complement Yue's ample bosom. She wore a beige colored, buttoned up pantsuit over a black sweater. Yue carried a medium sized, brown book bag which she occasionally had with her.

"Mother...I think I hear someone approaching" "Eh? Who is it?!" Yumi yelled out, not bothering to look for herself.

A small squeak was heard and a petite girl of the age of ten gingerly stepped into the room.

This child was Lily Haruno, a bluenette who utilized Devil Slayer Magic. She was once the bastard child (illegitimate child) of one of Fiore's most influential nobles. However, a child born out of an affair was a complete disgrace...or at least that was what Lily's almost step-mother had told her.

Cast out of the noble Takagi household just one year earlier, the small girl, who was nearly dying of hunger and thirst at the time, had traveled to Shirotsume Town from Clover Town by foot. The girl had no self-confidence at all, shattered by her cruel family. Although only Yumi and Yue knew of Lily's background.

The first master had reached out to Lily offering her food and shelter, to which the child accepted. She was technically the first member to join Maroon Centaur. "Welcome back Lily!" Yue said smiling walking over to the young girl to greet her. "Welcome dear," the master smiled as the girl entered.

"Hi...um, i-is anybody else back yet?" The child inquired while sitting down at a nearby table.

"Most of them are out on jobs," the master's daughter replied, "although I bet that Ja'far will return soon." Ja'far was another S-Class Mage and a very capable one at that. He had earned the title of "guild ace," easily. Passing the S-Class exam that Yumi had planned. Well, it was less of an exam and more of an "unexpected opportunity" to prove himself. 

Ja'far was actually a part of a notorious assassin's guild, Ouroboros Chapel, he was originally tasked with assassinating a wealthy businessman. Oddly enough, the first job request Yumi and Yue had taken was a request to protect said businessman during a conference.

The old lady had never seen such ferocity in any man's eyes before. After trading blows with the assassin and discovering he was an exceptional magician, Yumi asked, "Why would such a talented, spirited young man be an assassin?" To which he replied, "For money."

She had promised to double the assassins' pay if he joined her guild as an S-Class Mage. Upon hearing the word "money," the young man was already eager to join.

Maroon Centaur had many odd members. One assassin, a former thief, a couple traveling mages, a former noble, two swordsmen…ugh, too much for Yumi to keep track off. They all had one thing in common though, they all bore the guild's insignia. Which was a galloping centaur aiming a bow.

Although, not many people know

Lily had her insignia on her left shoulder. Yue had her's located on her right hip. Yumi had her's on her left hand.

"Master! We're back!" "Hey!" The reminiscing subsided and in strode two mages, both wielding swords. One was a tall, muscular and youthful boy with a silver katana strapped to his back, with shaggy light brown hair and mossy green eyes. The other was a somewhat short yet slender teenage girl with long pink hair down to her waist.

The boy was named Sahnan Aakarshan, a swordsman hailing from the east. His partner was Eliza Cartwright, a female swordsman who was formerly with the Rune Knights. Both had joined around the same time too.

"Sahnan! Eliza! Welcome back," Yue was busy preparing tea for all of the mages as the two swordsmen relieved themselves of their heavy burdens, two large satchels.

"Yo Master, we got a ton of jewels on that last mission," Sahnan grinned and spun his sword around, "and to think all we had to do was chop up some dark mages."

Eliza Cartwright yawned and sat next to the ever-anxious Lily Haruno. "Too boring! Between my intellectual prowess and Sahnan's physical strength it was a piece of cake," the master's daughter returned with several glasses of herbal tea. She gently set them down on the table for Sahnan, Lily and Eliza.

"Bah! Too confident! You whipper snappers think you're hot stuff, eh?" The master spat out while accepting a cup of tea and a saucer from her daughter. "In my day jobs were a life or death situation!"

"Who says 'whippersnapper anymore..." Lily said to herself while sipping her tea. "Haha! Please, in your day they still used pinecones for currency and bathed in the river," the very disrespectful young man said.

There was no denying that Sahnan was a powerful warrior, his training in the Eastern Kingdom had strengthened his body to almost superhuman heights. There was also no denying that Eliza was a gifted tactician, albeit a rather pompous one.

"In the eastern kingdoms there were rabbits more formidable than these 'dark mages'." The easterner proclaimed while downing his tea. "Yeah...suuuuure," the pinkette cackled almost maniacally.

Right now, Yumi Miyazaki was wondering why she had let such arrogant psychopaths into her guild.

"Do you hear that?" Lily asked Yue, who was sweeping the floor. "Hm? Hear what?" "Vibrations in the ground." The silver haired woman titled her head, she kept on forgetting that the Devil Slayer had exceptional senses.

"I hear it too," Sahnan stated calmly. "Bullshit, even I know a ten year-old can hear better than you," seventeen year-old Eliza remarked. She and Sahnan (twenty-two years old) had a very...Interesting partnership to say the least.

The door swung open and in stepped a tall nineteen year-old boy with green hair and circular glasses. "Alex-kun, hello," Lily said not bothering to make eye contact with the boy.

The young mage walked up to Lily and patted her on the head, "Heh hey Lil." This mage was Alexander Blackwood, former mage of the Titan Nose Guild.

"Alex." Sahnan once again calmly sipped his tea. "Yo," Eliza waved while Yue smiled at Alex. "Ah, Alex! Finally, someone sensible! How did your headhunting mission go?" The gray haired woman inquired as she paced about the room.

The green haired boy frowned a bit, "it was difficult being outnumbered but I successfully completed the mission."

Nobody even bothered to notice that Lily was currently eating tea leaves.

"That's gre-" the master had barely finished her sentence before Sahnan Aakarshan felt it was necessary to pitch in. "In the eastern kingdoms I've had to fight twenty men with nothing but a rusty blade...and I didn't even break a sweat!"

"You narcissistic asshole, let the master finish her sentence," Eliza said while trying to coerce Lily to spit out the tea bag she has just swallowed. Alexander laughed, "Ah it is good to be back!" Yue grinned while she handed him a saucer with a cup of chamomile tea.

"I bet that Ja'far's running late, Caitlyn's out doing whatever strange hobby she's into, Morgan is gardening, Ruby's getting laid, Rosemary's stealing and Isoroko..." "...is sleeping!" Eliza and Sahnan yelled out in unison, both laughing.

Once again the doors burst open and a black dog wearing a beige colored tie and sunglasses walked in.

"Well speak of the devil," Alex smirked at the dog who only growled back. "Ooh! I slay devils!" Lily opened her mouth and she spit out a tea bag, completely drained of its contents.

The black dog barked, growled and howled. "Hahaha yes we get it, Ja'far, you can turn into a dog, woopdey frickin' doo." The eastern swordsman remarked.

The canine twitched and begin to shudder. A purple magic seal appeared at the dog's feet and soon the animal began to transform. A well-dressed and equally well built man with black hair wearing black sunglasses accompanied by a tie appeared from the transformation.

"Excuse my appearance Alex-dono, Eliza-san, Lily-san, master, Yue," Ja'far took his sunglasses off and folded them so they would hang on the front Kristen his shirt. "...Aakarshan," the piercing, menacing look that Ja'far Radley gave Sahnan was enough to make the swordsman shudder.

Twenty-five year old Ja'far Radley was truly an intimidating figure. Formal and polite, one could not imagine him as a pro-assassin. Even though he quit that career path.

"Ja'far, good...both S-Class Wizards are here! I can finally make the announcement," Yumi paced around the room a bit. "What announcement, mother?" Yue along with her guildmates seemed generally interested. "Well I'd better wait for Morgan, Isoroko, Caitlyn, Sora and Ruby," The master said.

"Isoroko and Sora are both returning back from their job, Caitlyn, Rosemary and Morgan are outside the town and Ruby is taking the train back from-" "Hey! I wanna hear this announcement!" Ja'far's explanation was interrupted by Eliza's imaptience.

"Miss Eliza, how dare you interrupt me? What are you some sort of neanderthal? We do not interrupt people in this guil-" "Everybody! I'm home~" "Dammit!" Ja'far slammed his head down hard on the table nearly breaking in half.

"Oops! I interrupted him again didn't I?" Eighteen year-old Ruby J. Maxwell sauntered into the guild hall with her handbag around her shoulder. Ruby was a strikingly beautiful scarlet haired mage. She had very large and round breasts which she didn't bother to hide, leaving a lot of cleavage open in her outfits.

She had fair skin, like the rest of guildmates, and she normally wore a pantsuit complete with a black garter belt and black stockings. Although today she wore only red undergarments, red garter belt with orange stockings and her signature black fedora. Clearly this girl left nothing up to imagination.  
Yue covered Lily's eyes, the ten year-old still hadn't learned how babies were made. It was becoming difficult for Yue and the other female mages of the guild to preserve Lily's innocence, especially with Miss Maxwell around.

"Ruby...where are your clothes?" The guild master sighed, why must she always do this? "Left them at home! I found this super cute ensemble I'm wearing at a lingerie store! Helped the job I was on go faster!" Ruby said enthusiastically as she held up the shopping bags.

"What job was that?" Eliza asked. "Entertaining some old rich guy's birthday party, I scored a ton a jewels!" Ja'far was visibly appalled. "*Ahem* Miss Ruby, I hardly think that your style of dress...is really appropriate for the guild hall."  
The red head pouted, "awwww but it really helps my curves stand out! Besides, it doesn't bother Sahnan or Alex does it?"

Ja'far spoke up, "Of course it does! How wouldn't it bo-"  
"Nope! Doesn't bother us!" Sahnan and Alexander yelled out in unison. At that moment, a small part of Ja'far died inside.

Yue uncovered Lily's eyes and walked over to the guild's supply closet. She pulled out a long gray coat and gave it to Ruby, "here dear, please cover up."

Ruby reluctantly slipped the coat on, immediately stopping the nosebleeds of Alex and Sahnan.  
"Well, what's new with the guild, master?" "Well let's see...I just finished paying this month's rent for the guild hall." Yue cringed, she knew that the guild had been suffering from money problems lately. She wanted to pitch in at least 3,000 jewels but her mother wouldn't allow it.

'Mother has too much pride for her own good,' Yue thought.

"Ugh...this sucks, that mission tool forever!" "Aw, come on it wasn't that bad..." "Yes it was! God, that was awful." "Both of you shut up and stop bickering."

The door open once again and in stepped three girls. The tallest one had black hair with whitish-gray stripes, she was wearing a black spiked collar; and a black and white shirt with dark jeans. The middle girl had long blonde hair and was wearing a green and dark turquoise school girl outfit, with white stockings and "mary jane" shoes to boot. The shortest girl with raven colored hair had dark tan skin and was wearing a mahogany colored top over a white blouseo, accompanied by a crimson-red checkered skirt.  
The tallest and oldest one was Rosemary Beaumont, twenty-one years old and a perfect candidate for S-Class. She wore a strange black, spiky bracelet from which her magic powers originated.

The blonde girl was sixteen year-old, Morgan Lockhart, formerly the student of a prestigious magic academy. The brown skinned girl was Caitlyn RavenStark, she had origins towards the middle-east hailing from an exotic country. Her true surname was unknown. She is currently fourteen years-old.  
There was an interesting story behind Caitlyn's admission to the guild.

She was actually a former slave of a dark guild along with the rest of her tribe. Alexander, Morgan along with another member, Isoroko, had taken the mission to free the 100 slaves that were a part of Caitlyn's tribe.

After freeing them, the Maroon Centaur mages had taken to Caitlyn's willingness to fight for her tribe, offering her a spot in the guild. The raven haired girl had no surname nor biological parents. It was Alexander Blackwood who had given the girl her last name. A combination of her hair color and her somewhat rigid (or stark) personality: RavenStark.

Cait scowled as she walked through the guild. "Yo Caitlyn! Lookin' hot today!" Sahnan winked at the raven haired mage as she strode by. "Pervert!" Caitlyn made sure to punch Sahnan for that remark, "I'm barely fifteen yet!"

Yue sighed, this was an ongoing problem. Between the constant flirting by the Blue Pegasus mages, Quatro Cerberus' Bacchus and Sahnan, Yue was beginning to dread the day her "daughters" reached the age of eighteen.

Indeed, Maroon Centaur was a family, not a big family or a functional family but a family no less.

"Heya Alex! Is Isoroko-kun back yet?" Morgan happily walked over to the green haired mage, playing with her signature butterfly hairpin as she spoke. "Nah, not yet...he's gonna take a while I bet."

Rosemary sat down at the bar and slammed her head down on the table. Eliza Cartwright sat up, moved out of her chair and casually plopped down next to Rosemary. Ruby then came and joined them, "My my, you look tired." "Gee thanks." "Just stating the obvious, hun."

"Tough job? Heheh," Eliza giggled a bit. "Ugh," the very eccentric Rosemary groaned as she reached for a mug to poor booze in. "Rosemary~ you should really watch your alcohol intake!" Yue said while taking the mug away and giving the mage tea instead.

"For the last time...it's Rose! Not Rosemary or Mary or Rosie...just ROSE!" For some reason rosemary Beaumont **hated** her name. She insisted on being called 'Rose'. It was mostly because of the mage's deep loathing of her mother. Although it was unknown why Rosemary hated her parents.

Master Yumi, who was practically jogging around the guild was _dying_ to get out her announcement but without Isoroko and his friend Sora around, it was impossible to convey such an important message. "Blast! Where is that boy and why is he so late?!"

_Meanwhile on a nearby hill…_

A young boy no older than six years old with strawberry blonde hair was sitting hugging his knees. He stared at a small green caterpillar watching it with fascination. Next to him lie a young man with brown hair wearing a winter jacket, green scarf and white button-up shirt with jeans. "Yawn~ ugh…I just want to take a nap for the next five days." 

These two were very strange looking. The little boy had yellow cat ears and a tail. The teenager had sharp, canine teeth. "…" the little boy didn't speak, he just looked at the caterpillar with fascination.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" The teenager asked looking towards his friend. "…yeah, I just like caterpillars," the boy replied. "Oh man, it feels like noon already…oh crap! We better get back…oh master is gonna be so pissed!" The scarf wearing boy stood up and looked towards his blonde friend, "ready to go?"

The child looked at the caterpillar, staring at it intently. He then looked up at his partner and smiled. Several yellow tiles appeared around the strawberry blonde, they began to circle all around and soon the child transformed.

A black cat with green eyes, white paws and a white-tipped tail appeared from the spot that the child was sitting. The teenager with the scarf stood up and smiled, "let's get back." The cat nodded and sprouted white wings, similar to that of an angel. The cat hopped on the boy's back and began to carry him off of the hill they were on. The two then made their way to the guild.

Isoroko Kouhei was the name of this lazy, winter jacket wearing boy. He was sixteen years old and a member of the Maroon Centaur guild. His friend was the six year old exceed, Sora.

Isoroko was the only Ice Dragon Slayer in Maroon Centaur, although not the only user of Slayer Magic. He was a youth raised by a dragon, in this case the Ice Dragon, Celsius. Just like Natsu Dragneel his dragon raised him and taught him his signature Dragon Slaying Magic. Although Celsius taught Isoroko more than magic, he taught him how to speak, write and read. They ate together and Isoroko received a snow globe which he always kept on his person, from the dragon.

Then one day, he just disappeared. No note or letter, Celsius just left. The day was July 7th, X777, the bittersweet day that the first generation Dragon Slayers had to live through. Of course, Sora was an exceed whose parents were originally from Extalia. Although the black cat was born in the year, X787, about three years after Fairy Tail's involvement in Edolas affairs.

Sora was found as an unhatched egg by Isoroko Kouhei, who happily took in and raised the egg. Luckily, the exceed had no intentions of killing the dragon slayer. He used transformation magic along with Aera (or wings) magic. He transformed into a human boy to maximize his magic output. His normal form as a black cat helped conserve magical energy.

Isoroko and his partner soon returned to the guild, flying in through the opening in the clock on top of the clock tower. Flying down a spiral staircase and through a corridor to the guild hall. "Everyone! I'm back!" Before the Dragon Slayer had any time to sit down and unload his stuff, he was met with a tackling hug by Morgan Lockhart. 

"Uh, hey?" "Isoroko-kun! You took forever to get here and finally you're back!" Morgan said while still hugging him tightly. "I'm here too!" Sora flew off of Isoroko's back and began circling the guild hall. "Hey Sora, Isoroko." Alex gave Sora a high five, while Isoroko pried Morgan off of him. "Hey shrimp!" "Master is _pissed_! Heehee." Sahnan and Eliza downed both of their mugs (full of booze) after greeting their fellow guild member.

"Uh-oh…I forgot about Master…" "You brat!" The aforementioned short, gray haired lady looked up at Isoroko and Sora with complete annoyance. "How dare you make us wait I could barely tell everyone my announcement you lazy brat you better not have been dozing off again!" Between each word Yumi would hit Isoroko or Sora on the head with her wooden staff. "Ow! Ow! We're sorry master!" The two said in unison comically running away from the enraged elder.

Ruby laughed, "Such a silly boy, a cute one, but silly nonetheless." Morgan gave Ruby the most intense death-glare known to man.

Yumi Miyazaki sighed, "well nevermind…all I was going to say was that this year we are participating in the Grand Magic Games!"

Everyone in the guild immediately stopped talking. Rosemary and Ja'far even stopped their pointless argument for once (the two hate each other, for unknown reasons). "Um…m-master?" Ironically, it was the extremely quiet Lily who spoke up. "We're competing this year? B-but what if Sabertooth or Fairy Tail competes?" Suddenly, all of the guild members began to speak. "We can't fight them!" "Yes we can!" "No! We'll get creamed!" "Have some faith, we could win." "No…we can't!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "QUIET!" Yumi Miyazaki yelled loudly as she jumped atop her favorite stool.

"We are competing this year! Do you know why? Because, we are a strong guild! Not strong physically or mentally…" at that point everyone looked at Isoroko, who was very much offended, "but we have just as much spirit as Fairy Tail or Sabertooth! Who cares if they are stronger? We'll just have to train our asses off to catch up!" Yue, who was behind the bar popped her head up, "Yes! Remember, we have some powerful mages as well~"

Morgan grinned and hugged onto Caitlyn and Isoroko, who both were not in a hugging mood. "Yeah! Besides, we have a Dragon Slayer AND an ex-assassin on our side!" Caitlyn sweatdropped, "Morgan…you said 'ex-assassin' way too cheerfully." "Ooh! You used to kill people?" Sora somersaulted in the air. "Shut up!" Ja'far responded, "Not anymore…I don't like to bring up the past." "I bet he had a bounty," Sahnan remarked. Sora's eyes widenened.

"Really?! Did you have a bounty? Well…I bet it wasn't high…" "What was that!?" the ex-assassin yelled out. "Enough, the master was speaking," Eliza who was disturbingly quiet, said, "besides I don't care if those Fairies or Tigers are competing…this is our first year in the Grand Magic Tournament, so let's make our presence known."

Everyone smiled and cheered, (except for Isoroko, who was much too cowardly and Caitlyn, who almost never smiled.)

"Well then, we gotta lot of training to do! Right Iso, Sora, Morgan?" Alexander pushed his glasses up as he turned towards his partners. Team Kouhei consisted of the leader, Isoroko Kouhei the Ice Dragon Slayer, his childhood friend, Morgan Lockhart, former Titan Nose mage, Alexander Blackwood and Sora, the self-proclaimed "team genius." Even though Sora didn't know how to write…or read…or spell.

Rosemary put her arms around the shoulders of a very grouchy Caitlyn and Ruby. "We gotta train too~" "Idiot!" Caitlyn spat out, "you're way too drunk to train!" Ruby just giggled. These three formed Team Femme Fatales. Although Caitlyn didn't vote on the name.

"Wait…only five mages can compete right? With at least one reserve member," the eastern swordsman stated while polishing his blade. "Yes," Yumi replied. "Then who will be representing our guild as Team Maroon Centaur?" _'Crap! Didn't think of that!'_ Yumi thought to herself. "Yeah! Who will it be?" "I think it should be Isoroko-kun!" "Uh…I don't know if I should compete…" "Baka! Obviously our S-Class Wizards shall compete!" "Heehee! Ja'far sucks at games." "Who said that!?" They all began arguing over who should (or shouldn't) compete in the games.

"Mother will decide who will compete after carefully analyzing each of our abilities and skills! We have two-and-a half months, more than enough time for us to train!" Yue Miyazaki said loudly, interrupting the argument and ultimately ending the discussion. _'Thank you sweet daughter,'_Yue's mother was especially grateful for her daughter's intervention.

"Sounds fun…especially if those really cute boys from Blue Pegasus are there," Ruby giggled mischievously, "I heard two of the trimens are married and I _love_ married men." "Sigh…Ruby you're not gonna compete if you are going to act like that." "Awwwww."

"Wait…where's Lily?" Morgan looked around the guild hall but the bluenette was nowhere to be found. "Oh great, we lost her again." "Ugh, Alex, go check the kitchen." "Right," Alexander made his way to the back of the bar and opened up the store closet. He found Lily Haruno shoving three tea leaves in her mouth.

"Gah! Stop eating those tea leaves!" "S-sorry," Lily said with a mouthful of leaves.

**Alright, Chapter Two finished! I hope you enjoyed it, I left some information about Maroon Centaur's members for you:**

**Maroon Centaur**

**Founders: Yumi Miyazaki and one unnamed mage**

**Guildmaster: Yumi Miyazaki (Age 84) **– Amaterasu Magic Seals

**S-Class Wizards: **

**Yue Miyazaki (Age 44) **– Lava Magic

**Ja'far Radley (age 25) **–Take Over: Canine Soul

**Members: **

**Rosemary Beaumont (Age 21)** – ?

**Lily Haruno (Age 10) **– Sky Devil Slayer Magic

**Alexander Blackwood (Age 19) **– Earth-Make Magic

**Eliza Cartwright (Age 17) **– Saint Ecriture

**Isoroko Kouhei (Age 16) **– Ice Dragon Slayer Magic

**Sora (Age 6) **– Aera &amp; Transformation

**Morgan Lockhart (Age 16) **– Plant Magic

**Ruby J. Maxwell (Age 18) **– Rainbow Magic

**Sahnan Aakarshan (Age 22) **– Sword Magic

**Caitlyn RavenStark (Age 14) **– Bee Magic

**Thanks for the feedback and have a great day! Expect Chapter 3 from me tomorrow (4/3/15)**


	3. The Traveler and the Nobles

**The Traveler and the Nobles**

The Waas Forest, located in the Northeastern part of Fiore. A forest explored by mages, treasure hunters and thieves alike. The Waas Forest has a trail that led from the upper Northern part of the country to the mountain pass leading to the base of Mt. Hakobe. This path is essential for traveling mages from the north who want a peaceful journey to Shirotsume Town.

A young boy of the age of twelve walks through this very forest. He carries naught but the clothes on his back and a small brown satchel. His hair was the color of mauve, a pale purple color. He was a skinny boy with fair skin. He wore red headphones with brown ear pads, which he used to listen to the extensive archive of music that Fiore had. The model of headphones this boy used was known as Sound Pod 1.5 the same model of Laxus Dreyar, with the 1.5 bonus being a new appearance and better sound quality.

He had a brown leather cuff on his left arm, along with a black rubber band. On his right arm this boy bore two green rubber bands. He was wearing a white and light green striped shirt. Under it he wore a green shirt that was knitted for him by his surrogate grandmother.

The boy is known only as "Mao," he is a traveler of unknown origins currently backpacking through Fiore. Mao is also a magician, although he is unaffiliated.

The reason for this young boy's backpacking was the destruction of his homeland. He _was_ a former occupant of a land far away from here. Although a brutal civil war tore his entire country a part. This country, now a province of Fiore, has been under strict reconstruction by the Fiore Government.

Mao fled his shattered country to avoid more unnecessary bloodshed from the rebel groups. He wasn't a martyr nor a hero nor even a naïve child. He was simply one who had left his home and was now searching for a new one.

"So…tired…ugh…I freakin' hate walking," the purple haired mage griped as he trudged through the forest. He then felt his stomach rumble. "Damn, so hungry! I could really go for some tiger meat right now." Mao loved tigers, his country had tigers. Fiore didn't have as many tigers, Mao hated Fiore.

"This stupid country!" He kicked a rock into a nearby pond, scattering a flock of sea-faring birds. "Awww! You scattered the sea doves!"

A nearby voice called out, startling Mao. "Who's there!?" the boy asked. He cocked his head towards a path covered with branches. He saw a golden colored carriage, being pulled by two white horses. In the front and back of this carriage were two wooden carriages being pulled by two brown horses each. "How the hell didn't I hear you?" Mao inquired, normally he could hear a ripple in pond. He must be getting sloppy.

"Haha! Sorry!" The voice popped its head outside of the carriage revealing a fair skinned, blue-eyed and darker blue haired teenager. When Mao got a closer look he realized that this teenager was very well-dressed. A turquoise and gold tabard worn over a white shirt. "Why hello there! How fare you traveler?" The teenager grinned, he was wearing a turquoise colored sailor cap. Looked ridiculous

"I fare pretty crappy actually," the boy brushed the dirt off of his pants. "On a hellish path to Shirostume Town. Ugh, Fiore sucks." Mao then realized what he had said. Perhaps this fellow traveler was a native of Fiore…he could have offended him.

"Oh man, sorry…I um…you could be from Fiore right?" The teen smiled back at Mao, "Ahaha! It's fine good fellow! I'm from Fiore myself, although I am quite surprised to learn that you're a native of that old land." The boy stayed silent for a moment. "My older brothers and father are there now, I'm heading back to Fiore," the carriage rider said.

"Sir Aegeon…may we continue our journey?" The carriage driver, an elderly white haired man spoke up. The youth known as Aegeon replied, "Yes we may. Although I respectfully request that this young traveler accompany me." "Accompany you?" Mao was really starting to think this guy was nuts. He spoke so formally and was so proper. "Yes, accompany me! I'm on my way to Shirotsume Town! You were going there, no?"

"Sir Aegeon! I-I don't quite find it suitable that this commoner ride in your personal caravan-" "Enough, Sebastian. He shall accompany me…right?" The purple haired boy looked up at this 'Aegeon fellow,' he certainly seemed nice. Perhaps he was just some weirdo with delusions of grandeur. Maybe he was normal…Mao was not sure.

"Yeah. I'll come with you if you tell me who you are." Sebastian, the aforementioned carriage driver spoke up furiously, "You dare ask the name of one of Fiore's most noble young lords so barbarically? How dare you even think to learn my lord's name you-" Aegeon raised his hand and immediately Sebastian shut his mouth.

"It's fine Sebastian, he's from the old land and does not know of Fiore nobility." _'Nobility, just what the hell is this guy?_ Mao though. "I am Aegeon Takagi, third son of the noble Takagi family bloodline. Now, if I may have your name." A noble? Mao had never seen a noble before, well…a Fiore noble. "M-mao, uh…just Mao." "Well then Mao," Aegeon clapped his hands and the door swung open.

Inside the carriage's interior was much bigger than the exterior. It seemed as though someone had crammed a giant space into something small.

The walls were painted white with silk curtains draped. Aegeon sat on a red leather couch. Next to him sat two very…interesting women. Both girls wore only a see-through silk robe, leaving nothing to the imagination and everything to the eye.

"U-uh…uhm…" "Oh! Yes, I forgot." Aegeon cleared his throat and made a gesture to the two women. "These two lovely beauties are Lea and Lia. Two, eheh, extremely exotic dancers were among the household members I picked up in a nearby village." The two girls giggled and waved at Mao, making him uncomfortable.

"So…a brothel?" "Yep." "A village?" "Yeah. My father owns the establishment there." "A brothel?" "Yep." "Your dad owns a brothel…" "He owns seven." "O-oh…"

Mao made sure to distance himself from Aegeon after that conversation.

"Well then! I suppose it is time to head to Shirtosume Town! Off we go!" As if by magic the horses and nearby carriages began to move. Mao wasn't sure if the carriage driver even heard the young noble.

"Oh and in case you were wondering, one: these carriages are magical. By utilizing a certain territorial-spatial magic we created carriages with space that is bigger on the inside by creating a whole new dimension, cool right?" Mao just stayed silent. "Oh and two: yes, these are my prostitutes and no, you _not _may use them."

'_Of course I don't want to use your damn hookers!' Mao though angrily, 'Now I wish I was one of the 100,000 that died in the palace fire'_ the very unfortunate boy thought to himself, _'prostate exams are more normal than this guy.'_

"Well Mao-kun! We got a three day ride to Shirotsume Town!"

Mao knew that in that moment that he was going to hate Fiore.

**Alright everyone, another chapter finished. Thanks for reading it and hope you enjoyed. Mao will be a pivotal, important character whom we will see much more of later. As for the Takagi family…well I won't spoil anything. Please review if you have any feedback! I also want to thank my followers for their constant support, I know this chapter was shorter, but still I'm really enjoying writing this story!**


End file.
